Modern Warfare 3 The Afterlife
by The Man Wi' No Name
Summary: Soap's passing is continued as he learns about the afterlife. First fic. R


Modern Warfare 3: The Afterlife

Yuri set Soap down on the table. Soap's breathing had steadily descended into quick, sharp, laboured breaths.

"Stay with me, son!"

Price lightly shook Soap who groaned in response.

"Price... y-you need to know..."

"Not now Soap, just rest."

At this,Soap gripped Price's collar and.

"Price!"

Price turned his attention to Soap, whose breathing had become extremely laboured. He looked Soap in his eyes and with his dying breath said,

"_Makarov...knows... Yuri..."_

Soap's body then stilled.

"Oh no, NO! SOAP!"

Price shook his body as tears streamed quickly down his face, whilst Yuri looked on solemnly.

"Price! You have to go! NOW!"

"Get off me!" Price cried, shoving the resistance member across the room.

He turned his attention back to Soap's body, and pulled a pistol from one of his weapon pouches. Placing it over Soap's heart,he said,

"I'm sorry."

Soap's eyes opened suddenly and he sat up abruptly. He analysed his surroundings, he was still in the resistance HQ but.. there were several differences he immediately took note of. He could no longer he the ring of the resistance's assault rifles outside the window, no longer did his blood stain the carpet and pool on the desk he was placed on, and the two greatest differences, his knife wound was gone and the room was completely deserted.

Soap also noticed he felt extremely content, but at the same time, confused. Soap, determined to get to the bottom of this, swung his legs off the desk. That was when he noticed he felt no pain and was in a fit state to walk. Now, completely confused he now walked over to the door and pulled it open.

What he saw made his eyes widen. Behind the door was a large expanse of field and evergreens. He noticed this as the location for the mission where the rest of Task Force 141 had gone to extract information Makarov. Scanning over the landscape, he noticed two figures talking. One of them appeared to be laughing. He walked over, not feeling any fear, but curiosity. He reached the two men and his eyes widened even more.

"Ghost... Roach...?"

Ghost turned around, no longer wearing his Skull balaclava and smiled widely at him. Soap examined his face for the first time in years. His face was no longer adorned by a huge scar which used to run the length of his face and his green eyes practically shone.

"Hello Soap."

Ghost now chuckled at Soap's expression which consisted of him wide-eyed and slack jawed. If his jaw carried on going he would probably touch the floor, Ghost thought and chuckled some more.

"Ghost, Roach... how... what?"

Ghost raised his hand to silence him.

"Soap. Isn't it obvious? Think about it mate."

Soap thought for a minute. Then it hit him. Like a punch to the gut.

"We're... dead?"

Ghost's smile softened.

"Yeah."

Soap looked at the ground, astonished at this new piece of information.

"Yeah, that was my reaction when I figured it out." Roach said.

"But, it's too soon. That bastard, Makarov, is still out there!"

His eyes began to sting as he tried not let the tears flow.

"Soap."

He looked up and saw Roach looking at him. Soap examined his face, his brown eyes staring straight into him. He looked younger than he ever remembered him on base.

"It's okay to cry if you want."

At this, Soap grabbed the collar of his uniform and pulled him into a tight embrace sobbing into his shoulder. Roach was shocked at first, but soon returned the hug as Soap's tears ran freely, wetting his uniform. Ghost merely watched, smiling at the two friends reunion.

Soap eventually regained his composure and stood up, looking at Ghost.

"But... Price and Yuri are the only one's left!" Soap exclaimed.

"Soap, I'm sure they'll take care of the slimy bugger. What's important is you're safe now."

Soap was still trying to take it all in. 30 minutes ago, he was bleeding to death on a table while the building practically collapsed around them, and now here he was, talking with his old friends.

Ghost placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready?"

"Ready?"

"To meet the others."

"Wh-wha..."

Soap didn't get to finish his sentence as his same expression from earlier returned. There, striding towards him, were several faces he had thought he would never see again.

"Griggs! Gaz! Scarecrow! Worm! Kamarov"

Soap ran over to them as fast as his legs could carry him and pulled Griggs into a tight embrace. What surprised Soap even more was that fact that Griggs actually RETURNED the hug.

"Hey Soap, what's up?" Griggs asked smiling when Soap finally let go.

He looked at the rest of them. All of Task Force 141 were there, besides Price, and his friends from his days serving is the S.A.S.

"Woah, I thought the old man would go first." Said Worm, to which he earned several punches.

Gaz walked over to Soap with a serious expression and asked,

"Soap, what the hell happened?"

At this, everyone's expressions went from happy to dark. Soap sighed.

"You know how Sheperd said 'Makarov was always one step ahead?'"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, he blew up the building me and Yuri were sniping from and killed Kamarov and me.

Soap turned his attention to Kamarov who had said nothing throughout this whole thing.

"Why'd you do it?"

Kamarov sighed, knowing all too well what Soap meant by that.

"He already knew, that we were there, that we going to make an attempt on him."

"That doesn't tell us anything."

"He knocked me out cold and strapped me to that chair you saw. He tortured me until I gave him some information about what was going on. He went too far and I couldn't take the pain anymore."

"What did he do to you?"

Kamarov shuddered.

"He... cut off one of my ears and..."

He gulped.

"Castrated me."

Everyone's eyes widened and they winced.

Word and phrases like "holy crap" and "shit" resounded around the group.

"Kamarov... if I'd known what you'd been through..." Soap gasped.

"It's fine, I was almost glad when I heard the C4 beep."

Soap looked up and his expression softened.

"Well at least one good thing came from this, we're all back together."

Everyone nodded and sounds of agreement were heard. They all turned on their heels and walked off towards the trees, all happy to finally be reunited.


End file.
